endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Face to Face
Overview The Purple Team just survived a trip to the Temple of Fate, but they are not out of the woods yet. With the other teams plotting against them, winning the power of the Samadhi in today's Endurance Mission may be their only chance to stay in the game. Summary JD joins the Endurance 2 contestants by the team-colored posts with a note and two pyramid pieces from the eliminated Blue team. Annie reads the note, which states Blue's wishes for the Green team to win the entire game. But in an unusual twist, Blue gives Purple their pyramid pieces instead of Green, giving Purple a total of five for the game. The rest of the teams are seriously nervous about Purple's commanding lead, but everyone's focus soon shifts to the day's Endurance mission. JD warns them it will be a difficult one. Before the mission, the relationships between all of the teams are in question. Annie and Calley have made their peace ...but what does that mean for the rest of the teams, especially the Brown-Yellow-Green alliance? And why should the winless Yellow team get the security of the alliance provided by frequent winners Brown and Green? Despite all the drama, Jeff from Purple realizes one thing: he and Annie are a target, and the only way to ensure their safety is to win today's mission. Later, the contestants join JD on the beach for the day's Endurance mission — "Face to Face." In this game, the boy and girl of each team hold one end of a rope, and must hang on for dear life as they are lifted into the air. The moment either member of the team lets go, the bungee suspension cord holding them up will give way on both ends, sending the partners into the water. The teams aren't only playing to control the Samadhi, they are playing for the "Courage" pyramid piece. Almost immediately after the game starts, Keetin lets go of the rope and the Green team is eliminated. Eventually only two teams, Brown and Purple, remain dangling in the air, battling it out for the win. After a lengthy standoff, Jenna's hands begin to slip and she can't hang on any longer. She and Max crash into the Sea of Cortez, leaving the Purple team as the victor. The win makes Annie and Jeff undeniably the most powerful team on the beach. They now own six pyramid pieces — more than all of the other teams combined! With Annie in control, none of the other teams left in the competition feels safe from the wrath of the Samadhi. Will Annie give the Samadhi to Yellow even though she and Calley have made amends? Will she give it to Green, a strong team that has a couple of mission victories under its belt, in order to try and break up the alliance? Will she give the Samadhi to Orange the perennial underdogs of Endurance 2? Or will Annie give the Samadhi to Brown as revenge because Max double-crossed her and Jeff the day before? When JD meets with the contestants down in the cove, tension mounts until Annie reveals that she is seeking revenge on Brown and is giving them the Samadhi. When Max and Jenna shatter it on a rock, they find out that they will be handicapped an extra 2 feet in the next day's Temple mission. Game Play Standings Mission In Face to Face, the boy and girl of each team hold one end of a rope, and must hang on for dear life as they are lifted into the air. The moment either member of the team lets go, the bungee suspension cord holding them up will give way on both ends, sending the partners into the water. The last team hanging on wins. Production Notes Quotes *'Jenna: '"This is not cool!" *'Mike:' "One team has more pieces than every other team put together, and that is very very bad." *'Max:' "It's not an alliance, it's just a friendship." *'J.D.': "Green team only won the first two Temple missions, and nothing since then. In fact, they were out of this game before it even started." **'Mike': "I don't know what you're talking about." **'Keetin': "Yeah, what are you talking about JD?" *'Jenna' (referring to the Samadhi): "I'm already handicapped by this much." Trivia *This mission was #9 on the Top Ten Games list from the first four seasons. *In all cases during the mission, the girls ended up letting go (though Keetin let go after Mike fell backwards into the water). Episode Links *Endurance 2: Face to Face on Veoh (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Season 2 episodes